


Levi's Shitty Back

by Bluecow13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Eren Loves Levi, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Levi Loves Eren, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Masseuse Eren, Pre-Relationship, Recruit to Lover, Sore Levi, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluecow13/pseuds/Bluecow13
Summary: Canon AULevi's back has been killing him recently and Eren has an idea of that will make it feel better as a thank you for the extra 3DMG training the Captain has given him.





	1. Chapter 1

3DMG is a pain in Levi’s ass.

 

Well, his neck, but close enough.

 

His squad had been practicing for a few hours now, his four senior soldiers working on advanced moves while Eren was busy trying to hit the dummy titans. Levi wanted Eren to be at the same level as the rest of his squad, but that required almost restarting his training and shaping his form from the very beginning to ensure total mastery of the equipment. Hence the basic titan killing drills.

 

Eren moved through the forest with Levi following him and observing. The boy had done well so far, but the last few dummies they were going to come up to were tricky. The drill was treated like real life and kills had to be exact. As Eren rounded a rogue tree branch, a titan slid out in front of him. Eren moved to cut its neck in a fluid motion, not losing the momentum he had built up.

 

The titan shifter’s 3DMG skills had vastly improved under Levi’s command due to Levi’s experience and Eren’s determination. Levi would be moving him into general training with the rest of his squad later this week if everything went how it was supposed to during this last drill.

 

Two other titans popped out beyond the first and Eren swiftly took them out, a steadfast look on his face as he killed them. He returned to Levi’s waiting position on a large tree branch, the drill over.

 

“...Captain, how did I do?” Eren asked nervously, hoping it was satisfactory for the shorter man.

 

Levi focused on Eren’s question and not on the pain in his neck or back, although his left hand came up to rub at the sore points absentmindedly. “You did well, Eren. Feel free to tell whoever you want tonight of your success because tomorrow you’ll be in general training with the rest of my squad.”

 

Eren’s eyes went wide and he jumped up and down for a moment in excitement before leaping at Levi in a large hug. The boy’s arms wrapped around Levi’s neck and they remained frozen like that for a few seconds before Eren realized what he had done and let go.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, sir...Something just came over me and-”

 

Levi waved the boy off, hiding the surprise he felt. “Don’t worry about it, just go have fun with your friends. You’ve accomplished something worth being very proud of.”

 

Eren smiled at that and saluted Levi before flying off to find Mikasa and Armin, excitement clear in his very posture. Levi just stood there frozen on the tree branch, confused by the lack of pain in his neck after Eren’s hug.

 

***********************

“Captain, is something wrong?”

 

Levi’s head shot up from his paperwork to find Eren standing in the doorway for his bedroom, hold a new pot of tea for him. He must have missed Eren’s approaching steps, so absorbed in his paper work. Levi sat back in his seat and waved Eren in as he massaged his neck gently, the ache having returned a few hours ago when he started working on the mountain of paperwork Erwin gave him.

 

Levi tried to relax in the chair as Eren poured his tea, but his back simply tensed up and he let out a small groan of pain. 

 

Eren finished pouring the tea and looked over at the man, face scrunched up in pain as he tried to stretch his back. Eren grew up with doctor for a father and a midwife for a mother so he was well-versed in the human body and he had a strange idea of how to Levi feel better.

 

“Sir, what’s wrong with your back?”

 

Levi peered up at Eren, not understanding where his train of thought was headed. “Just general soreness from training, nothing to worry about.”

 

Eren bit his lip and pushed forward, nerves almost getting the best of him.  _ “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” _

 

Levi’s eyebrow raised at Eren’s forwardness, the blushing cadet standing his ground with what he had said. Levi wanted to turn him down, deny that there was a problem with his back, ignore how he was feeling, but the memory of his neck after the hug with Eren pushed him to stand from his desk, drop his shirt on the floor to be taken care of later, and flop onto his bed face first.

 

Might as well try this. Anything to rid himself of that ache.

 

Eren took a moment to follow, suprised Levi even agreed to this, but he quickly snapped into gear, collecting Levi’s shirt and folding it for him before retrieving the oil that Levi pointed out to him. Finally approaching the bed, Eren took in the sight of Levi’s half-naked body while he moved to straddle Levi’s form.

 

Sitting on Levi’s legs, Eren popped the cap to the oil and drizzled it onto his finger to warm it up. Levi’s head sat on his hands, eyes closed in anticipation. The first contact of Eren’s warm hands over Levi’s back made him jump a little in surprise, but he soon slumped in the boy’s hold. His fingers danced over Levi’s flesh, pressing and kneading him into a content little puddle.

 

Levi let out a soft sigh when Eren kneaded a particularly stubborn knot in his back, his whole body weak to Eren’s steady ministrations. Levi was quickly losing himself to the sensations in his back and he even let out a few contented hums. Eren moved from Levi’s neck down his back, rubbing the oil into Levi’s pale scarred skin. Minutes drifted past them as the silent ritual took place and Levi felt his eyes flutter shut, the total body relaxation coaxing him to sleep. 

 

As Levi’s mind drifted away, the last thing he managed to process were Eren’s whispered words of ‘good night, Levi’ and a small kiss laid between his shoulder blades before a peaceful darkness took over his mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trash so is this. I hope someone enjoys this. I dedicate this to jae cuz theyre amazing and i love them.

Neither of them mentioned the incident and it seemed like they were moving past it until they found themselves in Levi’s room again two days later, wordlessly repeating the experience. Levi laid on the plush mattress as Eren soothed the tense kinks in his back, rubbing oil into Levi’s scarred skin. 

 

They didn’t understand exactly what they were doing, but neither found it unpleasurable and the strange ritual began from there. Every other night, Eren would slip into Levi’s room and the man would take off his shirt, lay down on the mattress, and silently fall asleep to Eren’s steady touch.

 

Levi didn’t mention it, but the sleep he got from Eren’s massages was doing wonders for him and his well-being. He wasn’t as sore from 3DMG, his body having the sleep it needed to heal itself, and his mood had improved since his body was no longer running on a few hours a night at best. Erwin and Hanji had even bugged him about what was making him so happy these past couple days. Not that he told them. He knew the teasing he would get from them if they knew would be enough to make him crazy, despite Eren’s best efforts.

 

There was only one side-effect that Levi had to deal with in the face of some many positives and it was a big one: Eren. Since their ritual had begun a few weeks ago, Levi couldn’t help himself from noticing Eren more.  _ Have his eyes always been that big? That greenish-blue hue? Has Eren always been so...alluring?  _

 

Levi couldn’t help his distraction whenever Eren was around, almost as if he was seeing the boy for the first time. Levi hadn't paid Eren much attention as a recruit, but since they started sharing such a intimate habit, he couldn’t help wanting to be closer to him. Wanting to perhaps return the favor for Eren. Wanting the titan shifter to come to his room without the pretense of anything other than wanting to see him.

 

The last one worried Levi more than any others and he made sure to stuff that one deep down inside of himself, repeating it would be harassment to ask Eren to make this into anything more than it already was. Levi refused to make any sort of move on Eren, not wanting to force the boy into something he wasn’t interested in or abuse his power as the shifter’s superior officer. He knew it would only hurt them more to push Eren into something, but still in this purgatory wasn’t much much better, constantly aware of Eren and what he was doing. Who he was talking to. Where he was. Without any claim for others about why he cared so much for the green-eyed boy.

 

There was a single night three weeks into the ritual that changed everything. 

 

Eren has about halfway through the massage, fingers pressing into Levi’s back with expert precision, pulling little sighs of contentment from the man below him. The two of them sat in silence, enjoying the sounds from the open window, before Eren broke the silence. “Levi, what are these scars on your back from?”

 

Levi smiled slightly at the sound of his name on Eren’s lips, he had told the shifter if they were going to continue this Eren might as well call him by his name, ‘Captain’ being too formal for these strange meetups. His mind caught up with Eren’s question and he thought a moment, trying to remember where he got the particular scars Eren was gently tracing with his hands.

 

Growing up in the Underground, Levi had accumulated a number of scars reminding him of the need to be strong if he wanted to be able protect those he cared for as well as himself. When he had joined the Survey Corps, the number of marks marring his skin stopped rising as often, but he had still gained a few from negligence he made sure not to repeat.

 

Finally remembering the story attached to those cuts, Levi smiled. Most of his scars didn’t invoke happy memories, but Eren picked a good one and the warmth of the memory washed over him as he told Eren what had happened. “I got that one as a child, back when I lived in the Underground. It was pretty...pretty stupid really, and for it to have lasted this long is ridiculous. My mother was making dinner and had sat me on the little counter for a second just to get me out of the way. I tried to crawl down on my own, but I sliced my back on the sharp corner of the counter.” 

 

Levi took a moment to let out a small laugh before continuing, voice gentle at the once forgotten memory. “My mother was worried, of course, but that turned to anger so quickly. We never really had enough and she acted kinda grumpy about needing to buy bandages before she fixed me up. She was an amazing woman, even through my reckless childhood.” Levi finished, half lost in his reminiscence and half aware of the boy on his back, fingers still gently tracing the old injuries.

 

Eren leaned down slowly and laid two light kisses to Levi scars as if that would heal them and remove Levi’s previous pain. Levi felt his form tense slightly, pulling him fully back into the real world, surprised by Eren’s forwardness. He had thought he had dreamed the small kiss Eren left between his shoulder blades, but the soft lips on his back reminded him, too real, too accurate to just be a dream.

 

Levi swallowed, once, twice, trying to clear his suddenly thick throat.  _ Did Eren return his feelings? Does Eren...feel the same? What made him do that?  _ Levi tapped Eren’s thigh, a signal they had made which told Eren to lift himself onto his knees so Levi could shift around a little and get comfortable.

 

This time, Levi turned onto his back, facing up at Eren as the shifter lowered himself back down onto Levi’s hips, the new position place him on top of Levi’s crotch.

 

The dim light of the candles on Levi’s desk and the moonlight through the window were the only things in the room allowing Levi to see Eren’s face. Shaded by the orange flickering light on the left and cool blue light on the right, Eren was enchanting. Eyes sparkling like dew and lips as red as roses faced him as Levi laid in the bed feeling almost unworthy to see something like the beauty in front of him.

 

Eren bent down slowly, pressing his body forward against Levi’s until they laid chest to chest, faces bare inches from one another. Eren’s eyes peered into Levi’s, silence hanging like a veil over the room as the two of them stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

 

Eren broke the silence for the second time that night, whispering like he was divulging a precious secret. “Stop me if you don’t feel the same...I need to know.”

 

Levi’s eyes were almost as wide as Eren’s, before his hands came up to gently caress Eren’s soft cheeks. Turning Eren’s face slightly and letting his eyes slip shut, Levi pressed his lips against Eren’s. The shifter tasted like honey and Levi couldn’t help, but raise his head further to press his lips against the boy’s again and again, swallowing the soft lips and their delectable taste. 

 

Eren leaned in as well, the two of them locked together in a gentle embrace, passion clear in their gentle exploration of each others mouths. Pulling back a little, Levi looked up at Eren, a need to tell Eren it was mutual out loud pressing on his throat.

 

“Eren, I...It wasn’t just a kiss, I mean, I...have...emotions for yo-” His awkward little speech was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips. Eren stared down at Levi with a soft look in his eyes and a smile on his face.

 

“I’ve seen you watching me.” Eren murmured quietly. Levi froze and opened his mouth to try to explain away the watching he had been doing over the past few weeks. Not that he actually had a good explanation.

 

Eren gently shushed him again and continued with his speech. “ I don't think you have been as subtle as you think you are. Despite that, it's honestly one of the most endearing things I've ever seen, that you would spend time paying so much attention to even the most mundane things about me like making sure I eat enough and don't get injured during training.”

 

Levi felt a small blush rise to his cheeks and Eren gently leaned down to kiss them, making them brighter than before. “I really like you, Levi. Could we...maybe...date? I don’t like the idea of you with...other people and I-”

 

This time Levi cut Eren off, pressing a gentle kiss to Eren’s lips before whispering, “I would like that a lot.”

 

Pressing their lips against each others, they celebrated the best way they knew how. Soft kisses and gentle caresses, finally falling asleep curling up with one another as the night drifted by.


End file.
